


Се сын мой возлюбленный

by Cexmet



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Левиафан не бог, а лишь его подобие.





	

Владыка Левиафан не знает ни милосердия, ни справедливости, ни жестокости, причиняемая им боль никогда не служит наказанием: он хочет, чтобы принесшие клятву, дети его по духу, обрели совершенство — и Левиафан дарует им его, наполняя их страданиями, заставляя их мучиться, меняя саму суть, переплавляя ее, создавая нечто новое, нечто великолепное. Тех, кто входит в его мир простыми людьми он, пропустив их сквозь свое тело и душу, превращает в сенобитов, служителей высшей страсти, в которой плоть соединена с духом, а боль с радостью.   
У доктора Чаннарда все еще есть человеческое тело, пусть даже падение превратило его в отвратительное месиво из сломанных костей, порванных жил, бесформенного мяса, подтекающего кровью; он бы уже умер, если бы сила Левиафана не удерживала душу в искалеченной плоти. Он показал себя достойным вступления в орден и потому Левиафан не оставляет его, даже сейчас, после поражения, позорного в своей нелепости: Чаннард позволил страсти к женщине затмить страсть к самому владыке Левиафану, и поплатился за это — чем выше поднимаешься, тем больнее падаешь, теперь Чаннард может почувствовать эту истину собственным искалеченным телом. Он задыхается, дергаясь в агонии у самой границы жизни, не в силах пересечь ее — с каждым движением обломки ребер выпиваются в легкие, кислота из лопнувшего желудка разливается по нутру, обжигая, но проросшие в костях черные лозы не позволяют ему умереть.   
Развернув длинное щупальце, Левиафан снова обвивает его, поднимая в воздух, и Чаннард издает протяжный стон, в котором боль невозможно отличить от радости, потому, что черные лозы, пришедшие в движение, ласкают его душу, не позволяя ей отделиться от истекающего кровью тела.   
Левиафан мог бы вернуть Чаннарду то обличье, в котором выпустил его из себя впервые, стянуть проволокой сломанные кости, сшить кожу, сделать смерть таким же тонким, едва различимым воспоминанием, как жизнь до раскрытия шкатулки, но вместо этого он решает вернуть Чаннарда себе, медленно втянуть его в святая святых, в свое нутро, где, среди переплетения черных щупалец с нежными, гладкими сосудами, ветвящимися, как кроны деревьев, скрыт белесый липкий комок, бесконечно пульсирующий и корчащийся: душа.   
Левиафан не помнит своих прежних дней, не знает, как появился на свет: возможно, предвечный бог, о котором говорят людские священники, создал его из пустоты и поселил на небесах, а потом — низверг в бездну, наказывая за гордыню, а, возможно, его собрали из тысяч человеческих душ древние ученые, искавшие предвечного бога — и, узнав что того нет, попытавшиеся создать ему замену. Левиафан — владыка пустоты, лишенным прошлого, застывшим в безвременье; и он знал, как могущественна память — она может стать как пыткой, так и исцелением, может увести от него даже самого преданного слугу, или, напротив, дать едва уверовавшему немыслимую силу, которой лишены забывшие людскую жизнь. Своей самой верной прислужнице он дал не только корону из проросших сквозь череп шипов, но и память о прежнем ничтожестве, не только способность испытать плотское наслаждение, но и память о том, как скучна была прежняя жизнь.   
Чаннард, еще не принял посвящающей смерти, он — человек, способный на настоящую агонию, идеальное вместилище памяти. Спенсер хочет помнить — теперь Левиафан чувствует это, видит, как если бы правда острым лезвием прорезалась сквозь темноту: Спенсер предал его ради воспоминаний о прошлой жизни, об этом имени, которое давно потерял.  
Если он хочет помнить — Левиафан подарит ему память.  
Он подносит Чаннарда к своей душе, и, выпустив из нее тонкий белесый жгут, запускает его в приоткрытый окровавленный рот, чтобы, через надорвавшееся небо, проникнуть внутрь черепа, к жемчужно блестящему мозгу. Сияние души сжигает кожу Чаннарда, растапливает жир, плавит тонкую проволоку на лице, новые стоны боли теряются в слиянии разумов, когда Чаннард выгорает изнутри полностью, становясь пустой оболочкой для пережитого Спенсером. В сравнении с пытками, которые знает Левиафан, ужасы войны кажутся похожими на детские сказки, где смерть всегда приходит легко и быстро, а герои получают вознаграждение, кем бы они ни были, какое оружие бы ни держали в руках, но, где-то внутри, война для Спенсера важнее, чем служение. Что ж, он получит ее.  
Развернув тонкие щупальца, Левиафан находит его: наведенная иллюзией веры и памяти, человеческая личина рассыпалась, подлинное лицо Спенсера снова открыто: белесая кожа, ровные линии разрезов и возвышающиеся на их пересечении гвозди; обычные люди — всего лишь куски плоти, но каждый сенобит — великолепное творение Левиафана, произведение искусства, в котором каждая деталь так же важна, как все целое вместе.   
Левиафан затягивает внутрь себя Спенсера, удерживая его на весу, проносит мимо зеркально-гладкой стенки своего панциря, заставляя взглянуть на отражение: он прекрасен, и не должен забывать, кто именно подарил ему эту красоту: тот же, кто дал три языка его возлюбленной и поющее, как арфа, горло его служанке. Желая отказаться от принятого обличия, он оскорбил владыку Левиафана, но тот готов простить минутную слабость и исправить ее, ведь каждый неверный шаг творения — следствие ошибки творца.  
Чаннард, обожженный сиянием души, больше не пытается вырваться, он безвольно висит в удерживающих его щупальцах: последние капли металла и обгоревшие мышцы, сквозь которые видны черные лозы благословения, слепое лицо с раскрытым безгубым ртом. Спенсер видел искаженные подобным образом человеческие трупы, когда был солдатом, но Чаннард по-прежнему жив, пусть даже, замерший, может показаться мертвым.  
Тонким жгутом, оканчивающимся когтем острым, как бритвенное лезвие, Левиафан разрезает облачение Спенсера, а вслед за ним — кожу и плоть, от всегда готовой к удару ямки между ключиц до незакрывающихся, вечно подтекающих кровью ран на животе, напоминающих о принятом сане. Левиафану не дано создавать новое, но он может менять существующее. Вырывающиеся из стенок его панциря острые цепи растягивают в стороны края разреза, обнажая нутро Спенсера, раскрывая его влажным розовым цветком. Другие цепи вонзаются в руки и ноги Чаннарда, превратившиеся в обугленные культи, и, со скрежетом метнувшись в стороны, отрывают их; крюк за крюком, цепь за цепью, удар за ударом, Левиафан очищает Чаннарда от ненужных частей, оставляя, в конце концов, только обтянутый обгоревшей кожей череп и несколько позвонков, притянутых к нему сплетенными с проволокой жилами.   
Спенсер хочет помнить, но он не может, не в праве, как служитель Левиафана — однако, тот может подарить ему чужую голову, внутри которой будут храниться воспоминания, которыми тот дорожит больше всего. Спенсер забудет снова, но сохранит свою память в себе.   
Левиафан вырывает их него ненужную требуху, кровь льется на гладкие щитки пола — теперь Спенсер будет менее человечным и это сделает его сильнее, преданнее, надежнее, поставит еще на шаг ближе к Левиафану. Череп ложится в прореху, устраивается в красной мякоти как вишневая косточка внутри плода, как зародыш в утробе матери; рот Чаннарда распахивается шире — как будто тот пытается закричать, от боли или от ужаса — и из него выползают тонкие проволочные нити, они прошивают края раны, снова сводя их вместе, скрепляют одеяние с кожей Спенсера, пряча все следы завершенного изменения.   
Тонкая струйка почти черной крови сбегает из уголка рта Спенсера, когда щупальца Левиафана стискивают его бока плотнее, прежде чем снова унести его прочь, под серое небо бесплодных земель.   
Спенсер — его лучшее творение, возлюбленный сын, черные лозы в его костях превратились в могучие лианы, а сердце покрылось костяными пластинами, став похожим на шкатулку Лемаршана. Он оступился, совершил ошибку, но Левиафан готов простить его на этот раз.  
Владыка Левиафан не знает ни милосердия, ни справедливости, ни жестокости, но как и всякому творцу, ему не чуждо восхищение собственными созданиями.


End file.
